


Angel Price, Színűltig Csillagos

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970 music, 1970s, 70s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Blood, Fights, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Motorcycles, Ocean, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Original Universe, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1970- es évek Angel Pricea, valami olyan dologba keveredik, ami teljesen felborítja a jövőjével kapcsolatos terveit és kalandjai után valaki olynba botlik, aki érdekesebbnek tűnik. Angel Price, kisvárosi fiatal, kissé sem érdektelen története.





	Angel Price, Színűltig Csillagos

A fenyők feketén ölelték a csendes főutat, a csillagok kristálya fénye ragyogta be a fekete égboltozatot, melyhez a lámpák sárga fényára társult. Fájt az éles fehér fény, ami párosult a minden levegő vétellel egyre csak szúróbb érzéssel a tüdőmben. Ahogy a betonhoz csaptam a bakancsom, végigfutott az izmaimban a félelem. A betonúton rohantam, ázott hajamat pedig az arcomba csapta újra és újra a langyos szél, nem volt hideg, de még is úgy éreztem halálra fagyok. Remegtem, de ez nem akadályozott meg a mozgásban így nem lassítottam, el akartam tűnni innen. Legszívesebben ordítottam volna az arcomat maró könnyeimtől, de csak csendben zokogtam. Azt hiszem a sokk, a végső felismerés volt az, ami nem hagyott tovább rohanni. Megálltam a kívülről békés házacska előtt estem a földre, a szőrmés kabátot erősen szorítottam a vizes ruháimra és csak próbáltam venni a levegőt, de alig bírtam. Éreztem, ahogy az ördög fekete vére kúszik a gondolataimról a szívveréseimre, éreztem a rosszat mindenütt. Körbeölelt, én is az voltam. Az ajkaim teljesen elnyíltak így markoltam a földet a támaszkodó kezeimmel. Láttam, ahogy a könnycseppek és a víz az orromról a barna, száraz talajra esnek, a szívem a bordáimat verte, feszegette így próbált menekülni. Az ereimben pedig száguldott, pezsgett a vér, mely egy mély sebből szivárgott mikor elért a hasfalamhoz. Hangosan zihálva bámultam a kezeim, melyeket vörösre festett egy másik dolog. Teljes testem beleremegett ebbe, nem tudtam volna mozdulni még ha veszett vadkanok is támadtak volna nekem.

\- Angel! - ordított valaki az utca másik végéből, nem néztem fel, tudtam ki az és nekem ennyi elég is volt. Hallottam a gyorsuló lépteit, majd azt, ahogy megtorpant mellettem.

\- Angel kelj fel! – utasított hangosan, de nem rángatott fel, meg sem próbált a közelembe menni. Lehet, hogy félt tőlem, ez gyakran megesett a környezetemben élő emberekkel, nem volt meglepetés számomra.

\- Ne ordítozz velem! – ziháltam, a szavakat pedig a fogaim közt szűrtem, a kezeim ökölbe szorítottam, így felmarkoltam egy kis földet.

\- Én... nem ez lett volna a vége – éreztem a hangjában a félelmet és az ijedtséget, azt is hallottam, hogy hátra lép egyet, hiába próbált ezt megelőzni.

\- Azt mondtam ne! – az arcába vágtam a homok állagúra morzsolt földet, és felálltam. Ő köpködött és a szemét dörzsölte, miközben egyre hátrált, menekülni akart, de bennem már nem voltak gátak és ezt csak magának köszönhette. Az immáron vöröses szőrme kabátja lecsúszott a válláról, így vizes ruhája fedte csak didergő testét, majd rohanni kezdett. A nyomában voltam, a düh, fájdalom és tanácstalanság ösztönzött erre, melyek mind a mi hibáinkból eredtek. Rohantam utána még a borzalmas sajgást is amennyire csak tudtam elnyomtam.

\- Angel! Nem vagy gyilkos! Állj le! – szinte sikítva kiáltotta vissza, mikor már egy senki földjére értünk. Miért állítja ezt olyan biztosan?

 

xXx

 

Mindent elnyelt a békés fény, mely sárgán láncolta magához a reggelt. A kölyök szél cirógatta a fehér ház falára szögelt csengettyűket és a gyenge ágakat. Az ég tiszta volt és pompás, mit egy király, mely mindenki és minden, néma uralkodója, a kis város felett eresztette a reggelt. A kocsi ablakán is bereppent a langyos, selymes szellő. Kinyitottam a járművem halványkék ajtaját és kiléptem a fakó járdára, majd ledobtam bakancsom mellé a parázsló csikket és eltapostam. Kifújtam még az utolsó füstfelhőt, majd felnéztem az épületre és képtelen voltam nem elvigyorodni, egy kissé kárörvendően. Kezeimet a farzsebembe mélyesztettem, majd elindultam az ajtó fele, amely ki is nyílt csak előttem.

\- Jó napot! Charlie itt találom? – támaszkodtam az ajtófélfának, de nem néztem a középkorú, vörös hajú nőre, csak a benti lépcsőt figyeltem.

\- Igen persze Angel – hangján éreztem a benne bujkáló vidámságot. Miss Montgomeryben mindig ott volt az a vidámság és mindig a világ pozitív oldala volt, amit látott. Én sosem tudtam volna ilyen lenni, így csodáltam őt. Egy rövid, szintén vörös hajú lány rohant le a nyikorgó lépcsőn, még menetközben rángatta magára a bőrkabátját, arca nem közölt semmit velem. Édesanyját arrébb tolta a bejáratból és mellém állt.

\- Majd itt leszek – bólintott faarccal én pedig csak lenéztem rá, hozzám képest nem volt olyan alacsony, mivel én magam sem nőttem olyan nagyra, de azért mégis meghaladtam. Charlie az egyetlen ember az életemben, akivel a személyisége miatt töltöttem időt, alacsony, barna szemű, vörös hajú, akaratos és céltudatos lány volt. Már nem is értem miért csapódott hozzám, de megnyert, persze nem csak ez az oldala létezett.

\- Na, mozogás, nem érünk rá egésznap! – ugrott be a kocsimba, amit én is követtem. Charlie a visszapillantóban kezdte igazgatni a haját, miközben feltűnően mozgatva ajkait rágta a cseresznyés, pink rágógumit.

\- Egy divatmajom vagy – indítottam be a kocsit, mire Charlie csak sértetten felhorkantott.

\- Te beszélsz? – összefont karokkal nézett végig rajtam, majd már mindketten nevettünk a másikon és sajátmagunkon. Mindig is érdekes páros voltunk, de így voltunk teljesek, azt hiszem kiegészítettük egymást.

Időközben a kocsi lecserélődött alattunk motorra, hogy így közelítsük meg a végcélt. Charlie erősen kapaszkodott a derekamba, mint mindig, mintha az élete múlna rajta, pedig legjobb tudomásom szerint nem voltam olyan veszélyes a nyeregben, bár azt meg kell hagyni, hogy a sebesség határnak semmi értelme. Leparkoltam a fektet járművet a Mel's mellett, végig néztem a falatozó fala mellé állított motorokon, majd felpillantottam az épületre, gondoltam meg vizsgálom, még Charlie összeszedi magát. Nagy ablakok övezték a falait, belülről az ember tökéletesen kilátott és kívülről is belülre, ami nem volt túl előnyös, de még is így volt tökéletes a hangulata. A Mel's sok társulatnak volt tökéletes úgymond törzshelye, talán a hely hangulata varázsolta el igazán a vendéget vagy az étel, nem lehet tudni, de ez a falatozó a part feletti kis, Kings utca sarkán fontos szerepet játszott a kisvárosunk életében.

\- Szóval? Kik lesznek ma? – lépett mellém a vörös, majd szájához emelte a cigarettát és nekem támaszkodott.

\- Billy, Jose és Danny – mondtam még mindig az épületet bámulva. Charlie kifújta a fehér füstöt, ami előttem vált eggyé a levegővel.

\- Akkor a parton... Biztos megcsináljuk! – bokszolt a vállamba Charlie, majd elindult a bejárat fele, de még mielőtt belépett volna ledobta a csikket és letaposta, azzal a lendülettel rám is kacsintott és a kék virágos szoknyáját meg is libbentette, erre csak a fejemet ráztam.

\- Bolond – mormogtam egy mosollyal az orrom alatt.

A piros, bőr székekkel körbevett asztalhoz sétáltuk, három srác foglalt ott egy adag krumpli társaságában, és beszéd kísérettel. Bent elég hangos volt a zene Presli szólt, a kis, antennás, barna rádióból, ami meghatározta a hangulatot is és tökéletesen társult a piros kockás asztalterítőkhöz. Levetettem magam Danny Anderson mellé. Zöld szem, sötét barna felzselézett frizura, férfias kiállás, az elhagyhatatlan fehér bőrkabát a vörös rózsa kitűzővel, belül egy igazságos ember, kis rossz beütéssel, igen ez volt Danny. Vele szemben foglalt helyet Jose Morgan Miles, barna szempár, sötétszőke, göndör hajzat, fekete farmer kabát, melynek hátára hímezve egy fehér sas, ehhez pedig hirtelen harag és segítőkészség is társult. Mellette terpeszkedett Billy McButler, világos barna íriszek, barna szénakazal, egyszerű fekete bőrdzseki, belül erőszakos, de mégis megnyerő elsőre. Hát ezek voltunk itt mi. Sorra kezet fogtam mindenkivel, majd zsebre vágtam a kezem és szétterpesztettem a lábaim az asztal alatt és végignéztem a társaságon.

\- Mi lesz Angel? – tette fel végre a kikívánkozó kérdését Danny, mindenki tekintete rám szegeződött. Nyugodtan nyúltam egy szál krumpliért, a kosárba.

\- Hát... tudjátok, ami kell neki, hogy észhez térjen – a krumplit a számba tettem és rágni kezdtem.

\- Szóval, megbánja. A pálya a miénk lesz – jelentettem ki határozottan így buzdítva a többieket, ami úgy tűnt sikeres is volt.

\- Végük lesz! – ugrott fel a kanapéra Billy, a nyelvét nyújtogatva.

\- Úgy lesz – bólintott Jose és felállt kezét nyújtva Charlienak, így segítette fel, majd pörgetett rajta egyet a zene késztetésére, mire a lány felnevetett. Elmosolyodtam, ideje volt, hogy végre mi is arassunk, hogy visszavegyük a gyeplőt a külvárosiaktól.

A pálya egy sáros, néhol betonfoltos motorpálya volt a város szíve mellett, kissé elgazosodott, megviselt volt, de a miénk és a külvárosi banda bejött idáig csak, hogy elvehesse tőlünk. Igazságtalanság volt a javából, de nem adtuk fel. A banda feje Freddy Norman Hills volt, egy egoista, szívtelen barom, egészen tavaly nyárig, ugyan is elköltöztek, az én szerencsémre, ugyan is Hills ma biztosan úgy elvert volna, hogy soha többé nem kelek fel. Azonban négy hónapja új illető állt a csapat élére, az egyik piti kis srác, aki eddig Hills talpát nyalta. Igaz nem láttam, az előtt, vagy legalább is nem emlékeztem rá.

\- Keith Heart – sietett mellém Charlei, s a fülembe suttogta az információt. Kitámasztottam a motoromat a sárba, Charlrei kezébe nyomtam a kabátom és egy parázsló cigarettával a számban indultam meg feléjük, hátam mögött a csapattal.

\- Örvendek Angel Price – mély hangja marta a levegőt, de én még nem néztem fel a leendő ellenfelemre, szívtam még egyet. Lassan vittem fel a fejem.

Tengerkék szemek, fekete tökéletesen hátrafésült haj, telt, rózsaszín ajkak, erős vonások, amik mégis kissé nőieseknek tűntek, fekete bőrkabát fehér pólóval és farmerrel. Egy piros, apró medál a nyakában. Lassan fújtam ki a füstöt és szaggatottan, valamiért csak az a mondat motoszkált bennem, hogy „milyen jó lesz elporolni ezt a nagyképű, jólfésült óvodást".

\- Szint úgy Keith Heart – bólintottam és az irányába fújta a cigaretta füstöt, majd elvigyorodtam, ahogy elképzeltem a kezeim alatt vérző, hibátlan arcát. Sosem mondtam, hogy nekem nincs ördögi oldalam. Heart közelebb lépett, erre ledobta a sárba a csikket és bele is tapostam. Mélyen nézett a szemeimbe, mikor két töretlen kék tekintet állta egymást. Éreztem a különleges illatát mindenütt, de nem távolodtam.

\- Készen állsz Heart? – vontam fel a szemöldököm rávigyorogva.

\- Győzzön a jobbik Price – az ő ajkára is egy merész mosoly húzódott, köptem egyet magam mellé. Majd azonnal behúztam jobbról a szembenállónak, aki a kezdeti meglepetésből feleszmélve, viszonozta is ezt balról, az orromat találta el, így megindult a vérem, nem volt időm csak az újabb célzásra, amivel a földre is küldtem Heartot. Utána vetettem magam és újra meg újra arcon vágtam, hol jobbal, hol ballal, azonban erre választ is kaptam, nem is akármilyet. Már csak arra eszméltem, hogy az én hátam süpped a földbe.

\- Megleptél Heart – röhögtem kissé fájdalomból, másrészt szánalomból, miközben a vért is kiköptem a számból. A mögöttünk állók hol bíztattak, hol feszülten figyelték, ki áll jobban.

\- Te is Pri... - már nem hagytam, hogy el is vigyorodjon olyat kapott, hogy a földre dőlt, pont mellém. A bandatagok felszisszentek. Oldalra fordítottam a fejem és Heart véres, lila- zöld arcával találtam szemben magam, bár az enyém sem nézhetett ki jobban. Feladóan nézett rám, szinte láttam a fehér zászlót kék szemeiben. Elvigyorodtam, így kivillantva a véres fogsorom.

\- Egyezzünk ki egy döntetlenben – lihegtem a mellettem heverőnek, aki hangosan szuszogva, bőszen bólogatott. Lassan feltámaszkodtam, megint köptem egyet, majd kezet nyújtottam az ellenségnek és felsegítettem, láthatóan ő többet kapott.

\- Örültem Keith Heart – engedtem el a kezét majd megfordultam és a többiek felé indultam kissé sántikálva.

\- Mi volt ez Angel? – vonta össze kérdőn szemöldökeit Billy és rám majd a többiekre nézett.

\- Döntetlen – vontam meg a vállam vigyorogva és a járművem felé indultam.

\- Mi? – indult meg utánam felháborodva Jose, őt pedig Charlei is követte, hasonlóan döbbent tekintettel.

\- Kell egy cigi! –emeltem fel a kezem leintve a többieket, majd a másik banda felé pillantottam és megráztam a fejem, majd meg gyújtottam a szálat és a számhoz emeltem, míg a három ember állt velem szemben, elhülve, nagyokat pislogva. 

\- Te nem vagy százas! - fordult sarkon Billy és aztán már el is tűnt az utcasarkon.

\- Ezért dolgoztunk annyit? - vágott pofon sértődött arccal Charlei.

\- Menjünk haza! - mormogta végül az orra alatt lemondóan a vörös, mire ismét elmosolyodtam. Egyszer azt mondta nekem, hogy minden, amit teszek valahogy tényleg át van gondolva, mert a végén kisül belőle valami, nem mindig előnyös, de általában betalálok. Viszont elsősorban nem mindig a közös cél az érdek. De hát ez vagyok én.

XxX

Az emberek sosem voltak képesek teljes szívükből szeretni és ragaszkodni, még akkor sem, ha így érezték, mert ők mindig másol jártak, a világ mesés pontjain elmerülve a szabadságban és a fényben. Mindig csak szabadok akartak lenni, akár a ketrecébe zárt oroszlán, s hiába tagadta bárki is ez így volt és így is marad. Newgreenst is ez a nyomasztó bezártság fojtogatta, minden nap, túl egyszerű volt itt élni, nem volt ismeretlen és ezt mindenki érezte, tudta. A Nap azon a reggelen is fülledt meleget hozott magával a kisvárosba, a Mel’s felől már áramlott a lusta levegővel a meggyes illat, ami rátelepedett a csendes utcákra. A nyárfák az utak szélén meg- meg rezzentek a langyos szellő játékára, csend volt és pótolhatatlan béke. Imádtam figyelni a néma utcát, fejem felett forgó égboltozatot, az évek múlását a környezetünk színeiben. Óvatosan fújtam ki a füstöt, mely fodrozódva kúszott szemeim elé, majd el is tűnt onnan. Átkulcsoltam a lábaim és így figyeltem tovább, a járdaszegélyről kémleltem az élet halk szavait, ha nagyon összpontosítottam, akkor hallottam a tenger moraját, amint a homokos partot mossa. Ez volt mindenem, ami maradt, de még sem tudtam ragaszkodni hozzá, ha akartam sem. El akartam tűnni Newgreensből.

\- Még mindig csúnya az arcod – telepedett le mellém Charlei és vállamra hajtotta a fejét.

\- Még csak egy hete. Majd begyógyul – ütögettem meg a csikket így a hamu lepergett.

\- Miért csináltad? Nem kellett volna megverekedned a döntetlenért – érdeklődött a vállamon szuszogó.

\- Én ilyen vagyok Charlei, de ezt tudhatnád már – erre a lány csak óvatosan bólintott.

\- Nem gondolkodtál még azon, hogy el kéne innen húznunk a csíkot? – néztem az utca vége felé, ahol eltűnt az út.

\- Néha – felelte halkan, majd mindketten némaságba temetkeztünk, hogy kirázzon a hideg a szabadság felemelő gondolatától. Itt születtünk és itt is térünk majd örök békére, ezt gondoltuk mégis legbelül, ami földhöz láncolt minket. Jobban, mint bármi más. Ez a tizennyolc év is értelmetlen volt.

1952\. augusztus 20 –án csöppentem ebbe a világba, anyám szerint sápadt voltam és mindig csak hisztiztem, de véleménye szerint az kárpótolta, hogy szép baba voltam így tudott kérkedni velem a többi anyukának. A családban volt már egy gyerek, viszont ő nem anyám gyereke volt, csak az apánk volt ugyanaz. John Price, a bátyám, jó kiállású, magas, elég férfias vonásokkal rendelkező fiatalember, igazából csak a kék szemünk az, amiben hasonlítunk, meg talán pár vonásunk. Én alacsonyabb termetű, szőke, hullámos hajú voltam, a majdnem a teljes ellentéte. Igazság szerint kisebb koromban sosem értettem Johnt, olyan volt, mint akinek nincsenek is érzelmei, mint egy robot, akinek a szülei mondják meg, mit tegyen és ő ezt vakon követi. Aztán felnőttem és megijedtem, mert kezdtem olyan érzelemmentessé válni, akár csak ő, s ezt idővel el kellet, hogy fogadjam, azonban az sosem nőttem ki, hogy senki nem mondhatja meg, hogyan éljem az életem. Kettőnk közt viszont még a kapcsolat sem volt gyümölcsöző és lehet ez abból eredt, hogy nem tekintettem igazi testvéremnek.

\- Szóval akkor ez mindenkié? – fordult felém Heart, a motorjának támaszkodva nézett hol rám, hol a zúgó tengerre. Bólintottam majd léptem egyet hátra és én is a járművemnek dőltem.

\- Sajnálom… - morogta az orra alatt, mintha nem is gondolta volna komolyan a szavait, mindig úgy beszélt.

\- Micsodát? – fordultam felé én is, majd összefontam karjaim a mellkasom előtt. Kék szemeit figyeltem, tökéletesen olyan árnyalatú volt, mint a tenger.

\- Hogy így megvertelek – jelentette ki határozottan, mintha egy kissé még is büszke lett volna magára. Végignéztem az arcán, az övé is sebhelyes volt és néhol be is lilult, a telt alsóajka is felrepedt. Most volt időm jobban áttanulmányozni a vonásait, állkapcsának vonala elég hangsúlyos, kissé hegyesebb orr, de mégis pont illik az arcához, vastag, fekete szemöldök és hosszú szempillák, s ha az ember jobban elmerül, akkor még apró szeplőket is felfedezhet.

\- Ugyan, tudom, hogy jó érzés volt elverni a kemény kölyköt – néztem ismét a végtelen víztömeg felé, de vissza is kaptam, amint Keith halványan felnevetett.

\- Mi az? – vontam fel a szemöldököm értetlenkedve, meglepett ezzel.

\- Csak… tudod, tényleg az volt – vigyorgott rám még mindig, erre én is elmosolyodta.

\- Ne aggódj ez kölcsönös Heart – hajtottam le a fejem, csak az orrom alatt húztam mosolyra számat. Felé fordultam ismét és a kezemet nyújtottam, míg a másikat zsebre raktam.

\- Örültem Heart – húztam ki magam, ő lenézett a kezemre, majd fel rám és megrázta.

\- Én is Price… én is – ráztuk egymás kezét, mögöttünk pedig morajlott a tenger, alkunk nyugtájaként mosta a partot és érintette az eget, akár csak akkor mi és a társaink.

Becsaptam magam után az ajtót, én így közöltem családtagjaimmal fölösleges kijelentések helyett, hogy haza értem. A konyha felé vettem az irányt, majd mikor odaértem megálltam az asztal előtt és levettem a tálcáról egy szendvicset. Sötét félhomály volt már a házban és csak a rádió szólt halkan, a pultról. Ráharaptam a puha kenyérre és elindultam a lépcső fele, a fa lépcső melletti fal tele volt aggatva különböző gyerekkori képekkel rólam, Johnról és a kis, nem túl tökéletes családunkról, így a sötétben, pedig egész máshogy festettek, mint mikor a házat otthonos fény töltötte be. Nem voltam biztos a családommal kapcsolatos érzelmeimmel, nem tudtam igazán kötődni az emberekhez, már mióta óvodás lettem, de még ha nem is voltunk a minta család, akkor sem tudtam gyűlölni őket, hisz még is próbáltak a kedvemben járni. Leharaptam egy darabot a szendvicsből, aztán a szobám kilincsére tettem az ujjaim, mikor meghallottam a padlónyikordulást.

\- Hol vagy ilyenkor? – dőlt ajtaja félfájának John, hideg, kék szemei szinte világítottak, rövid világos barna haja, rendezetlenül állt a fején, kezeit zsebre vágta, így méregetett.

\- Tudod, van egy családod is öcsi. Van egy anyád, aki aggódik érted, egy apánk, aki lehet, hogy már nem is bízik benned – hangja komolyan csengett és úgy éreztem, mintha ezekkel a szavakkal csak kételyeket akarna bennem kelteni, a szavaival akart rajtam uralkodni, mindig megpróbálta befolyásolni az embereket és volt, hogy sikerült is. De többet nem eshettem ebbe a hibába.

\- Inkább a saját életeddel foglalkozz John – hagytam rá, már nem volt kedvem a kötözködéshez, így John sem szólt semmit, lenyomtam a kilincset, de mikor a testvérem sóhajtott megtorpantam.

\- Mi történt? – nem néztem rá mikor ezt kérdeztem, John összefonta karjait mellkasa előtt és a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy lehajtja a fejét.

\- Anyád aggódik miattad, Ang – mondta csendesen, nem tudom, hogy mennyit jelentettek neki ezek a szavak, de én tudtam mit érzek ezzel kapcsolatban.

\- Miért, mert nem vagyok olyan, mint te John? Emiatt ne is fájjon a feje, mert soha nem is leszek – kissé felemeltem a hangom, majd magamra csaptam a szobaajtót.

\- Hisztis kölyök vagy még Angal Price! – kiáltott utánam a féltestvérem, én leültem az ágyamra és magam elé bámultam, nem tudtam, mit kezdeni azzal, hogy más vagyok, mint John, más vagyok, mint anyám gyerek ideálja. Ez voltam én, és nem tudtam más lenni, hiába próbáltam megfelelni. A fekete, igazi sötét rátelepedett a sárga szobára és beborított mindent, én pedig ismét beletörődtem valamibe. Abba, hogy én vagyok Angel Price.


End file.
